When wireless appliances such as mobile terminals are passed from one cell to another there can be problems with radio coverage at the boundary between cells. There are situations in real network environments where handovers to target cells shall be avoided at specific border locations. Such situations occur e.g. when a mobile terminal moves immediately after handover into a coverage hole of the target cell and no rapid handover can be executed to a new neighbor cell.
For example, when a mobile terminal is transferred to a new cell the terminal can suddenly enter a region where the radio connection with the new cell is lost. In another example, a mobile terminal can be successfully transferred to a new neighbor cell in case of predefined handover conditions are fulfilled, i.e. normally to a cell with the strongest reported signal, and then quickly move to a region where the new connection becomes weak enough that the connection needs to be handed over again to the old or another neighbor cell.